


Sunflowers and Flower Crowns

by raggirare



Series: Matsuhana Week - Side B [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, matsuhanaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#MATSUHANAWEEK<br/>Day 3-B: Tattoos and Flower Shops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers and Flower Crowns

Matsukawa was never more thankful for his high pain tolerance than right at this very moment. There were still damp trails staining Hanamaki’s cheek from where he’d broken into quiet snivelling only a minute into the ordeal, and he could still see a redness to his eyes. His free hand (his right hand) lifted to brush away the dampness with his thumb and then lowered it to take Hanamaki’s left hand to press a kiss to the plastic wrap covering a pale finger. 

“You did really good, you know?” He said with a murmur, dark eyes lifting to meet gray, a smile on his face. “After we’re done here and after we get the flowers sorted out, I’ll take you to get as many cream puffs as you want from that bakery near home. You deserve them.” The smile he received in return was weak, and it only lasted a second or two before Hanamaki found his way to hide his face against Matsukawa’s neck. The hand holding the smaller’s fingers lifted instead to thread into his hair, the dark-skinned male offering comfort in gentle cooing against his fiance’s ear to try and muffle out the thrumming of the needle stabbing into his finger (it was a numb sensation, now, and even the first few pierces of his skin had only stung more than anything).

By the time he was finished, the entire process had only taken ten minutes (a third of the time that Hanamaki had taken because of the strawberry blond’s requests to stop so he could stop and breath and relax every few seconds, something that no one was going to laugh at him for, and their tattoo artist had even left them alone for a moment to return with a glass of ice water). Matsukawa toyed a little with the plastic wrap around his finger, the thin ring of ink under his skin already starting to itch. it took all of his willpower to not scratch and focused his attention on paying for the new art to try and distract himself.

Another reminder of how to care for the thin tattoos around each of their left ring finger’s and then they were out of the shop and down the road to a nearby flower shop. It was the last thing they needed to do to finish the preparations for their nearing wedding day, something that their simple choices had made so much less stressful than anyone else they had seen preparing for the big day. A quiet, homely wedding service (literally homely, being held at the house they had purchased together a few years back with a large yard) catered by Hanamaki’s mother and Matsukawa’s grandmother, with only direct family and good friends invited to keep it from being overly crowded, no traditional rings (instead replaced by the matching tattoos of thin-lined rings wrapping around their fingers) and, now, the simple flowers they had settled on courtesy of Hanamaki’s simple pleasures.

The florist spent more than a few seconds simply staring at their requests, though, and it was followed by a few minutes of discussing with the manager about whether it would actually be possible. 

Half of the request was pretty normal, a single tall sunflower for each table.

The other half seemed to be causing issues.

“We’re willing to pay for the time to make them as well,” Hanamaki offered, not wanting to back down from his idea. The mental image of being able to use their summer day wedding to have their friends and family all wearing flower crowns of daisies was too good to pass up (and Matsukawa had to admit that his fiance looked just as good with one as well). “Really, money’s no problem.”

(The reaction that comment got them made Matsukawa if they maybe they should have started with that.)

“And that’s the last thing on the list,” Matsukawa nodded to himself as he marked off the checklist he had on his phone, glancing out of the corner of his eyes at a subtle movement. Dark eyes focused on the pastry being held near his face and he leaned forward to take a large bite out of it.

“So now we get to spend the next two weeks relaxing while our families stress out about it.”

Laughter followed, broken only by Hanamaki tugging the taller man down to lick away a spot of cream from the corner of his mouth.


End file.
